


An Astral Darkness

by Hino



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Can't spoil the suspense y'know, Gen, Set post-game, tags to be added as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hino/pseuds/Hino
Summary: A staircase in the throneroom.A passage of jail cells.A darkness in the heart of Gods.





	

Insomnia inside the crystal was different than the real one. 

For one, everything was in one piece, with no broken buildings or signs of daemons. It was pure and calm, exactly how Noctis remembered it all those long years ago.

Which led onto the second thing; it was completely empty.

The streets were barren, void of any people that had once lived there. It’d taken Noct by surprise, and the longer he spent looking at it, the more unease he felt. Eventually, he’d chalked it up to the fact that this was the afterlife, and The Six intended for the True King to rest peacefully forever. No need to rule, or to attend to anything. Just to sleep.

 

But sleeping was boring. Noct had tried, by The Six he had, but there was no peace to be found here in the mockery of his home, without the faint sound of servants rushing around, or his father holding meetings, or even with the dull thrum of The Wall, which could be heard if you listened hard enough. Luna had drifted off easily on the side of his throne, positioned awkwardly on the arm, and he’d tried to follow her but after a few minutes, he was up and on his feet. 

It was this exact boredom that led him to explore the recreated castle. Most of it was the same, with the old paintings, scuffs in the tile, and even the few ‘unroyal magazines’ that Noct had stuffed in his bed. The only difference was a staircase, hidden away in the corner of the throne room. 

“That’s not meant to be there,” Noct muttered as he gazed at it critically, trying to figure out if there really had been stairs there before, and he’d just forgotten about them. He didn’t spend much time in the Throne Room, and when he did it wasn’t by choice. Watching it carefully for a moment to see if it was some elaborate trap, Noct sighed. He couldn’t die again, so what was the harm in it?  
“Luna, I’m just-” he trailed off, noticing how peacefully she was sleeping. There was no way she was going to wake up soon. Not after she’d found her peace.

Taking that into account, the King looked back to the stairs, trying to figure out if it was truly worth investigating. Something about it was bugging him, but he couldn’t pin what it was.  
With a deep breath, Noct focused, approaching the staircase and gripping the banister tightly. It was brightly lit the entire way down, much to his surprise. In fact, it seemed rather inviting, as if begging to be explored. 

Noct spared one last look to Lunafreya, biting his lip in thought before turning his attention to the lit passageway below.

Then, he began to descend.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had an idea rolling around for a little while, and only just got around to writing it.  
> I'm sorry for the slow start, but the next chapter will pick up with something more interesting.


End file.
